June 27, 2018 NXT results
The June 27, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on June 21, 2018. Summary Aleister Black defeated adversity at Takeover: Chicago II when he conquered Lars Sullivan (who, it was later revealed, had suffered a broken jaw halfway into the match) to retain the NXT Title. However, The Dutch Destroyer won't have any time to catch his breath, as a new and potentially more venomous threat has emerged in the form of Tommaso Ciampa. The Blackheart interrupted Black's much-anticipated return to Full Sail Live to let it be known that he does not buy into the champion's world-beater reputation, noting that while Black “barely got by” The Freak in the Windy City, Ciampa won that night's main event against Johnny Gargano — with his hands tied behind his back, no less. More importantly, Black has something Ciampa wants: the NXT Title. The Striking Man from Amsterdam showed no trepidation, stating that he's ready for Ciampa's challenge if NXT General Manager William Regal gives it the green light. Tommy Sports-Entertainment — sitting cross-legged on the stage to mock Black — warned that he needs only one opportunity to destroy the mystique of Aleister Black and claim the NXT Championship. A defiant Ciampa then waved goodbye and retreated to the locker room before any blows were exchanged, leaving the NXT Universe to wonder what could happen if The Blackheart and The Dutch Destroyer ever collide. Kona Reeves seems to grow more self-assured, more aggressive and more dangerous each time he competes between the yellow ropes. Sporting even more chains around his neck to complement his Finest physique (which, Percy Watson pointed out, might have been aided by time spent recently under the learning tree of WWE Hall of Famer and fellow Hawaiian Don Muraco), Reeves was all business against Max Humberto. Reeves overwhelmed the up-and-comer from the opening bell. He tossed Humberto to the floor in a heap, booted him in the mush and dropped a vicious elbow from the sky before finishing the job with the Hawaiian Drop for the decisive win. After being consumed by her husband Johnny Gargano's bitter rivalry with Tommaso Ciampa and allowing it to distract from her own career, Candice LeRae returned to fighting form against the double-tough Lacey Evans. The Lady of NXT didn't make things easy, using her size and strength advantage to smother LeRae and viciously attack her left arm. LeRae withstood the punishment, and even with a bad wing, she staged a gutsy comeback, surprising Evans with an Unprettier and an arresting springboard moonsault to gain the win. Later in the night, LeRae reaffirmed to Cathy Kelley that while she remains concerned as always for the wellbeing of her husband (who also told Kelley that he's not done with Tommaso Ciampa), she's focusing on her own dream of rising to the top of NXT. Moustache Mountain's enormous NXT Tag Team Title win in London established Tyler Bate & Trent Seven as the team to beat on the black-and-yellow brand, but their problems with former champions Undisputed ERA are far from over. NXT North American Champion Adam Cole, Roderick Strong & Kyle O’Reilly ambushed Bate & Seven's scheduled opponents, Dave Dixon & Carl Axelrod, from behind as they entered Full Sail Live. Declaring Moustache Mountain's win a “fluke” and Bate & Seven “phonies,” the trio surrounded the champions and appeared ready to pounce until Ricochet rushed in to even the odds. William Regal acted within moments and ruled that the two squads would meet on the spot, setting the foundation for a rip-roaring six-man main event. Both sides unloaded a frenzy of high-octane offense that left the NXT Universe breathless. Ricochet & Moustache Mountain showed incredible team chemistry, while Undisputed ERA employed brutal strikes and a few shortcuts to control the pace. Late in the match, Ricochet tagged in and unleashed his latest gif-worthy innovation, backflipping out of a high/low combination by Strong & O’Reilly. Ricochet followed up with a 630 Splash on The Panama City Playboy moments later, but O’Reilly broke up the ensuing pin attempt. The action then spilled to the floor, where Strong demolished Ricochet with a modified End of Heartache onto the edge of the ring apron before rolling him into the ring for Cole to pin. Undisputed ERA's trip to the U.K. may have shrunk their championship trove, but it also intensified their competitive fire, as Ricochet & Moustache Mountain found out tonight. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Fabian Aichner defeats Raul Mendoza *Kona Reeves defeated Max Humberto (2:50) *Candice LeRae defeated Lacey Evans (5:35) *The Undisputed Era (Adam Cole, Roderick Strong & Kyle O'Reilly) defeated Ricochet & Moustache Mountain (Tyler Bate & Trent Seven) (13:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6-27-18 NXT 1.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 2.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 3.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 4.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 5.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 6.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 7.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 8.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 9.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 10.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 11.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 12.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 13.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 14.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 15.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 16.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 17.jpg 6-27-18 NXT 18.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #306 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #306 at WWE.com * NXT #306 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events